Un rêve en commun
by fan-du-luna
Summary: Si leurs rêves dans One piece ne sont pas possible dans notre monde, alors quels rêves ont t'ils ? Certains cachent des secrets par sécurité, mais si cela changeait ? Si un groupe faisait son apparition dans le monde du show bise pour tout bouleverser
1. Rencontres

Chapitre 1 : Rencontres !

Pov Luffy:

Je me retrouve dans un magasin à faire les courses avec mon frère. Plus rien dans le frigo, la catastrophe ! J'empoigne le cadi, mets une pièce mais ça ne rentre pas. Je commence à forcer sur le boitier du cadi, mais rien à faire. Je l'enlève et me rends compte que c'est une pièce de 20 centimes. Blasé, je fouille dans ma poche et en sort une de 1 euro. Je réessaie et là… et bah ça marche… Quel idiot ! J'entends mon frère m'appeler à l'entrée du supermarché.

- Bouge on n'a pas deux heures, je te rappelle qu'après on va à la piscine !

- Ouais c'est bon j'arrive ! balançais-je.

Je tire un coup sec sur le cadi et fonce vers mon frère, impatient. On entre dans le grand magasin, ou s'étend plusieurs rayons. Sans attendre je me précipite vers un rayon bien précis. Je tourne la tête un instant et observe mon frère entrain de draguer une fille aux cheveux bleu. Il ne perd pas une minute celui là ! Je continu ma route, esquivant de justesse un vieil homme d'une soixantaine d'année.

- Non mais ça ne vas pas la tête ! me hurla-t-il.

- Désolé papi !

Je l'entends me crier dessus, mais je suis déjà trop loin pour comprendre ce qu'il dit. Arrivé à destination, je m'arrête net manquant de plonger la tête la première dans ce fichu cadi. A ma gauche se présente toutes sortes de viandes, plus appétissantes les unes que les autres. Je les prends une par une et les pose dans le cadi, j'hésite même à ouvrir l'emballage d'une côte de bœuf. Mais vu la dernière fois ou j'ai fais cette gaffe, que mon grand-père l'a appris par l'intermédiaire de Ace, mon frère, puis que je me suis fais tabassé, je ne le fais plus.

Une fois après avoir rempli le fond du cadi, je traîne dans les rayons, prenant au passage quelques glaces... Je jette un coup d'œil à la liste au fond de mon pantalon noir (je n'ai pas pu mettre mon précieux bermuda rouge car Ace l'a décoloré en rose, mais il m'a promis de m'en acheter un nouveau !) et j'y vois écris quelques fruits inscrit sur cette fameuse liste. Je circule essayant de trouver l'étalage de fruits. Je l'aperçois un peu plus loin. Je prends un sachet en début d'étalage et m'apprête à choper un kiwi. Mais avant que ma main n'ait pu toucher ce fruit, elle rencontre une autre main le voulant aussi.

Je relève la tête et croise les yeux chocolat d'une jeune femme, elle doit avoir le même âge que moi.

- Dé…Désolé, bégayais-je surpris. Prends-le !

- Merci, me sourit-elle simplement.

Elle met le kiwi dans son sachet en plastique déjà rempli d'autres kiwis puis va le peser sur la balance, colle l'étiquette sortant de la machine et le dépose dans son panier. Elle est vraiment jolie cette fille, des cheveux oranges flamboyant comme le soleil. Pendant tout ce temps j'étais resté paralyser. Je me reprends ma route et rejoint mon frère. Je le cherche pendant près de 20 minutes pour me rende compte qu'il n'a pas bougé et est toujours en train de discuter avec cette fille aux cheveux bleus.

- Ah tiens, tu en n'as mis du temps ! m'informe t'il.

Je te présente mon petit frère Luffy, Luffy je te présente Nojiko.

- Salut, me souris telle ravie.

- Salut Nojuko ! saluai-je avec mon plus grand sourire.

- Nojiko imbécile ! me frappe Ace.

Nojiko est vêtu d'un simple débardeur blanc avec un pantacourt brun. Elle porte un espèce de ruban rouge dans les cheveux, elle a l'air toujours souriante.

- Je lui ai proposé d'aller à la piscine avec nous, me déclare Ace content.

- J'ai aussi une sœur je l'emmène sinon elle va encore péter une durite comme quoi je l'abandonne, ça ne te dérange pas Ace ?

- Non, t'inquiète et puis Luffy va peut être pouvoir sympathiser avec elle, me fit Ace avec un clin d'œil complice.

Et voilà il veut me encore me caser avec une fille, je le connais ce clin d'œil, la dernière fois ça a fini en véritable catastrophe. Bon avec un peu de chance elle va être joli et qu'elle va supporter mon « imbécilité » comme dirait Ace.

- D'acc', bon passe les sous Ace je vais payer, pressais-je.

- Deux secondes je viens avec toi, répondit celui-ci, il est 13h40, on se donne rendez-vous à 14h à la piscine, Nojiko ?

- Ok pas de problème, se réjouit t'elle avec un sourire charmeur sur ses lèvres.

Elle partit de l'autre côté du magasin, pendant que nous allions aux caisses. Ace traînait derrière moi, regardant ou était partit cette Nojiko.

- OH ACE ! GROUILLE J'AI LA DALLE !

- T'as raison moi aussi, me répondit il accélérant le pas.

Pov Nojiko :

Aaahhh…. Qu'est que je me sens bien… Il est tellement mignon, je n'ai pas pu résister à son invitation ! Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais il faut absolument que je retrouve ma sœur !

- Nojiko, ça fait au moins une demi-heure que je te cherche mais qu'est que tu as foutu ? me cria mon hystérique de sœur derrière moi.

- Ah Nami ! Je te cherchais ! J'ai rencontré un gars super mignon !

- Attention je le sens mal… me répondit elle septique.

- Il m'a invité à la piscine ! cria-t-elle presque.

- Mais oui, mais oui…

- Et tu viens avec moi !

- … QUOI ?

- Oh ne fait pas ta rabat joie, je suis sûr que tu vas t'éclater !

- Jamais de la vie ! Je ne connais même pas ce gars !

- Ces gars …rectifiais-je.

- QUOI en plus il y en a plusieurs ?

- Mais non que deux … Mon beau brun s'appelle Ace et il a un frère qui s'appelle Luffy ! Tu vas super bien t'entendre avec lui, j'en suis sûr !

- … NON !

- Et je t'achète ce que tu veux si tu viens !

- C'est vrai ? Gratuitement ? Pas de cou bas du genre les intérêts ? changea telle radicalement d'attitude.

- Nan promis, sourie-je sournoisement.

J'ai réussi, je savais qu'elle allait tomber dans le piège ! YES ! Mais je vais en avoir pour une petite fortune avec tout ces achats qu'elle va faire.

- Bon on se dépêche on n'a rendez vous dans exactement un quart d'heure ! lui dis-je totalement excité.

- Ouais…

On alla payer rapidement. Et puis comme d'habitude elle piqua un porte clef en forme de pingouin à la caisse. Je n'aime pas qu'elle vole, mais bon de toute façon elle ne se fait jamais prendre, à croire que c'est une experte en vol…

Nous arrivons chez nous. Notre maison est orange avec une grande bande jaune en bas de la maison. Elle est spacieuse, et vraiment belle puisque c'est Nami et moi qui l'avons décoré ! Notre mère nous l'a laissé pour nous, c'est vraiment génial on vit très bien. Je monte directement à l'étage vers ma chambre choisir mon maillot, ne prenant pas la peine de débarrasser les courses, excitée comme une puce.

- Tu ne m'aides pas ? me cria Nami.

- Non débrouille-toi toute seule et puis il y a vraiment pas grand-chose ! lui criai-je à mon tour.

Voila merci beaucoup d'avoir lu mon chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous a plu !

Laissez des commentaires :) ! J'ai déjà les trois prochains chapitres de cette fiction, vous voulez la suite ? Commentez ! Non je rigole, je mettrais de toute façon les 3 autres chapitres pendant les vacances, Bisous !


	2. A la piscine !

Chapitre : A la piscine !

Pov Normal :

Nami est une lycéenne en vacance depuis seulement un jour. Elle a bientôt 17ans et vit avec sa sœur Nojiko dans la maison de sa mère adoptive, Belmer, partit pour son travail à l'étranger.

Belmer est chercheur biologiste, son travail consiste à trouver les spécimens encore non découvert de la faune et la flore, elle est en ce moment même en Amazonie. Belmer, voyageant beaucoup laisse souvent Nami et Nojiko seul dans sa maison, mais elle leur téléphone souvent pour donner des nouvelles et leur faire partager ses nouvelles espèces découvertes aux cours de ses expéditions. Belmer gagne pas mal de sous tous les mois et envoi une partie à ses filles pour qu'elles s'achètent ce dont elles ont besoin.

Nojiko est âgée de 20 ans, elle fait des études pour devenir esthéticienne. Jeune femme responsable et active.

Pov Nami :

Ayant terminé de ranger le peu de chose que contenait mon panier, je montais dans ma chambre.

Elle est grande dans les tons violet et bleu, avec un lit deux places couvert de coussins, une coiffeuse avec des dorures argentées et une superbe penderie. Je me précipite vers mon dressing en quête d'un maillot de bain, j'en prends un au hasard et je tombe sur un maillot deux pièces violet avec une boucle au milieu de la poitrine. Je l'enfile rapidement et jette un coup d'œil à ma montre, il me reste à peine trois minutes. Je mets ma jupe en jean avec mon dos-nu et j'attrape mes sandales. Je prépare mon sac hâtivement.

Maintenant que j'y pense, ce garçon de toute à l'heure me dis quelque chose… Mais je l'ai déjà vu avec ce chapeau de paille sur la tête… Au lycée ! Je discutais avec ma meilleure amie, Robin, et je l'ai vu passer avec ses amis. Il avait l'air sympa.

Je sors de mes pensées et cris à ma sœur:

- NOJIKO ! On va être en retard si tu ne te dépêches pas !

Je la vois sortir de la salle de bain, son sac à la main, rayonnante.

- En route ! On prend les vélos ? La piscine n'est pas loin, demande t'elle.

J'opine de la tête puis on sort toutes les deux de la maison. On prend nos vélos et roule jusqu'à apercevoir un garçon devant la porte d'entrée.

Pov Luffy:

Nous sommes arrivés à la piscine couverte, c'est un petit bâtiment simple avec des carreaux de toutes les couleurs pour les murs, j'entre directement.

- Luffy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'interroge Ace.

- Bah je rentre, je réponds simplement.

- Tu pourrais au moins attendre les filles, me réprimande t'il.

- Je vous attends dans la piscine.

- Ok on te rejoint, soupire t-il.

Pressé, je paye rapidement et m'apprête à rentrer les vestiaires.

- Attends Luffy c'est de l'autre côté, me rappelle la caisière.

- Ah d'accord… Ah mais c'est toi Kaya qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? je demande.

- Je travaille ici deux semaines pour avoir un peu mon propre argent de poche, sourit t'elle. Une simple job d'été.

- Ah c'est cool ça je devrais essayer pour manger tout ce que je veux sans emprunter des sous à mon frère !

- Si tu veux il cherche un maître nageur ici et tu pourrais commencer dans une semaine, me propose t'elle.

- D'accord je vais y réfléchir, merci Kaya ! je m'exclame.

Je connais Kaya grâce à Ussop, je suis sensé être le seul à savoir qu'il l'aime mais tous les Mugis le savent de toute façon. Je lui souris et entre dans le vestiaire gauche pour les garçons et pas le droit pour les filles, c'est dingue je me trompe à chaque fois quand je viens. La dernière fois je me suis pris une énorme claque d'une fille en furie !

J'enlève juste mes chaussures, mon portable de ma poche et retire mon chapeau de paille à contre cœur et les mets dans un casier. Je prends une pièce vérifiant si c'est bien une pièce de un euros, je l'introduis puis ferme le casier. J'emporte mon sac en mettant la clef-bracelet dans celui-ci et je sors des vestiaires.

La piscine s'étend sur une vingtaine de mètre, et plusieurs mètres de profondeurs. Les carreaux au fond de l'eau sont de plusieurs bleus différents. Etant en début de vacance, la piscine était remplie de seulement quatre personnes.

Je me dirige d'un pas pressant vers les baies vitrées entre-ouverte donnant sur du faux gazons, un table de ping-pong, une autre piscine plus grande, un terrain de volley-ball …

Je retire de mon sac ma serviette rouge et noir avec un énorme chapeau de paille dessiné. J'ai une cette serviette grâce à Vivi, une amie et la fille du président de m'avoir confectionné par l'une de ses couturières personnelle de m'avoir fait cette superbe serviette de plage pour mon anniversaire. Puis je l'étale sur le faux gazon. J'enlève mon tee-shirt, fonce dans la piscine intérieur puisque j'ai déjà mon short de bain rouge avec un dragon noir sur moi, pour faire une bombe, je saute provoquant un ra de marré. L'eau est juste à la bonne température, je nage vers la surface et sors ma tête de l'eau. Je fais l'étoile de mer et regarde le plafond remarquant que je l'ai fortement éclaboussé. Je repense à cette fille aux cheveux orange (NDA* : et oui il retient souvent la couleur de cheveux) à l'étalage de fruit. C'est vraiment bizarre elle me dit quelque chose cette fille, je crois que je l'ais déjà vu…

Je regarde ma montre, les filles qu'Ace a invitées doivent être en retard. NAN ! Ma nouvelle montre ! Elle n'est pas watherploof ! Je nage le plus vite possible et sors de l'eau. Je retire ma montre et la sèche avec ma serviette. Je regarde la regarde et vois que les secondes défilées, je soupire de soulagement.

Pov Nami :

Nojiko et moi venons d'arriver, nos sacs sur nos épaules. Nous garons nos bicyclettes au parking pour vélos et les attachons ensembles. Nojiko rejoint Ace, une sourire éblouissant sur son visage, quant à moi je marche tranquillement derrière elle se demandant pourquoi le frère d'Ace n'est pas avec lui. Je sens que je vais m'ennuyer, je n'aurais pas du accepté… quoi que de toute façon demain ma sœur a intérêt à m'emmener au centre commerciale pour faire les magasins et m'acheter tout ce que je veux. Ce serait dommage d'entamer ma fortune qui est très bien cachée…

- Coucou Ace, je te présente ma sœur Nami ! s'exclame Nojiko, courant le rejoindre.

- Enchanté Nami, déclare Ace.

- Moi de même Ace, souris-je.

Il a l'air polis, respectueux, en plus il est mignon mais de toute façon j'ai bien vu que ma sœur lui a tapé dans l'œil, jamais je ne la trairai et puis ce n'est pas mon genre de mec. Il nous ouvre la porte, en galant homme et rentrons tout les trois. Ace nous paye l'entrée, super pas besoin de payé ! YOUPI ! Entrée gratuite c'est magnifique ! On le remercie toute les deux surtout moi, toute heureuse.

Tiens je reconnais Kaya, elle m'a manqué ma petite Kayounette ! Oui, maintenant je me souviens elle m'avait dis qu'elle cherchait un job d'été, c'est super elle va gagner de l'argent… elle. Je devrais faire pareil.

- Bon les filles vous mettez vos affaires précieuses dans les casiers et le reste on l'emporte de l'autre côté de la piscine. Vous êtes d'accord ? propose Ace.

- Ok pas de soucis ! A tout à l'heure ! répondit Nojiko filant vers les cabines des filles.

Ace et Nojiko partent de leur côté tandis que moi je reste juste discuter avec Kaya. Une belle blonde avec un visage d'ange, ça c'est Kaya, elle est un peu réservé mais quand on la connait c'est comme si on se côtoyait depuis toujours. Elle est secrètement amoureuse d'Ussop et comme c'est un vrai trouillard je vais lui faire avouer, moi, qu'il l'aime, il ne tiendra pas deux secondes. J'ai rencontré Ussop au lycée alors que ma belle Mercedes orange refusait de démarrer. Il est venu chez moi, et l'a réparé en deux ou trois mouvement, d'après lui c'était seulement le moteur, faut dire que je le fais chauffer souvent…

- Dépêche Nami ! me crie Nojiko juste avant que je ne la vois disparaitre derrière la porte.

- Kaya tu m'as manqué ! lui crie et me jette à son cou.

- Mais Nami ça fait à peine 24 heures qu'on ne sait pas vu ! ironise-t-elle.

- Mais c'est beaucoup 24 heures, fis-je la moue.

Elle rit et me serre à son tour dans ses bras.

On discute encore un peu de tout et de rien, stressent déjà pour la rentrée, pour savoir avec qui on va être…jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que le temps passe très vite.

- Bon faut vraiment que je te laisse il y a ma sœur, Ace et son frère qui m'attendent. Aller bisous !

- Salut bisous ! me répond-elle, m'offrant un super sourire.

Je cours vers les cabines des filles, retire mon dos-nu, mes sandales et ma jupe. Je fourre tout dans mon sac et dépose mes boucles d'oreille et mes précieux euros dans un casier. J'insère une pièce et retire la clef de sa serrure. Je prends mes affaires et sors des vestiaires passant par un carré d'eau assez froide pour se rincer les pieds. J'aperçois dehors ma sœur adossé contre la baie vitré et deux gars entrain de se départager dans un match de ping-pong. C'est surement Ace et son frère. Je les rejoins et dépose mes affaires à côté de celui de ma sœur.

- Et bah alors, qu'est que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps ? me demande Nojiko soucieuse.

- J'ai juste discuté un peu avec Kaya.

Je lance un petit coup d'œil vers le frère d'Ace et me rends compte que c'est celui d'il y a à peine une heure ! Il est aussi pas mal pour son genre. Oy Nami reprends toi c'est qu'un mec et puis je ne le connais même pas … enfin si mais juste de vu… Ils sont tous les deux entrains de jouer. Tiens il y a le frère d'Ace qui vient de perdre le point, à cause d'un superbe revers dans le coin de la table d'Ace.

- C'n'est pas juste Ace j'ai étais déconcentré ! se plaint-il, en faisant une mine boudeuse.

Pour toute réponse il rigole et se tourne vers moi.

- Luffy, c'est la sœur de Nojiko. Nami je te présente Luffy, mon petit frère, me présente t-il tirant son frère contre lui pour frotter le dos de sa main sur le crâne de Luffy.

Ce fameux Luffy lève la tête vers moi, surpris, après s'être passé la main dans ses cheveux gouttant.

- Ah mais c'est la fille aux kiwis ! s'exclame t'il me pointant du doigt. (NDA : dans l'étalage de fruit au chapitre un ce n'est pas des oranges qu'elle achète mais des kiwis ; j'ai changé)

QUOI ? Il m'a appelé comment ? La fille aux kiwis ? Je fronce les sourcils et une veine apparut miraculeusement sur ma tempe. Je lui balance cette réplique et approche dangereusement de lui :

- Tu m'as appelé comment ?

- Heu… bah la dame aux kiwis… répond t'il, affichant une tête gênée.

Sans une seconde de répit je le frappe sur la tête. Non mais oh il se prend pour qui ?

Pov Luffy :

Merde elle frappe vachement fort en plus…

Et là je vois Ace partir avec sa Nojuko dans la piscine intérieure. Je rêve ou il est entrain de m'abandonner avec cette furie ? J'allai l'interpeller mais la fille aux kiwis me barre le chemin.

- Qu'est que tu fais là ?

- Je te rappelle que je suis la sœur de Nojiko et que je m'appelle Nami et non la fille aux kiwis ! rouspète-t-elle.

- Ah d'accord, bah désolé mais tu m'as surpris c'est tout, je m'attendais pas à te voir ici, explique t'il se grattant l'arrière de la tête, souriant comme un imbécile heureux.

Elle semble réfléchir et me sourit bizarrement.

- Je te pardonne mais à une condition, révèla-t-elle.

- Heu… répondis-je pas très sûr de moi.

- 50 euros, répondit t'elle.

- Quoi ?

- Tu me dois 50 euros ! s'exclama t'elle, très souriante.

50 euros ? Juste parce que je lui ais dit la fille aux kiwis ! Mais elle a l'air contente… et puis de toute façon on a les moyens, même largement les moyens. Grâce à grand-père qui est premier ministre, ça c'est trop cool même que notre maison possède est un super écran plan avec tout pleins de jeux différents. On a aussi une grande piscine en construction. Ace et moi on vit seulement tous les deux puisque notre grand-père vient de temps en temps et nous laisses plusieurs liasses de billets avant de repartir.

- Bon d'accord. Tu veux qu'on aille un peu discuter ?

- Ah heu… oui ok, souris t'elle.

On part près de nos sacs, elle étale sa serviette rose et s'y assoie en tailleur, je fais de même et commençons à discuter. Je commence avec une question simple je vais peut être savoir ou je l'ais déjà vu.

- Tu es dans un lycée ?

- Oui, dans le lycée One piece, toi aussi non ? Je t'ais déjà vu là-bas avec tes copains.

- Ah oui ! Maintenant je me souviens je t'ais aussi vu au lycée.

C'est vrai, elle était avec Kaya et une autre fille. Je voulais demandais à Kaya qui étais les deux filles avec elle mais j'ai du oublier.

On discute encore quelques minutes, j'apprends que c'est bientôt son anniversaire. Et puis ça se trouve à la rentrée on sera dans la même classe. Je souris à cette idée, ce serait vraiment sympas et aussi avec ma bande préférée !

On décide de rejoindre mon frère et sa sœur qui sont assis sur le rebord dos à nous. Je tourne la tête vers Nami, elle me regarde, on échange un sourire complice et nous nous dirigeons le plus discrètement possible, ils discutent tranquillement sans se douter se qui se trame derrière leurs dos. On se retrouve chacun devant notre frère et sœur. Je regarde Nami et lève mon pouce pour commencer le compte à rebours, puis quand j'arrive à trois et on pousse la personne devant nous. Nojiko pousse un cri de surprise et nous, on éclate de rire tout les deux, nous sommes littéralement pliés en deux. Nojiko et Ace sortirent de l'eau, il suffit qu'il se regarde une fois pour savoir qu'on allait en baver grave.

Par instinct, j'attrape la main de Nami et on se met à courir riant aux éclats pendant qu'Ace et Nojiko nous courses. Ils commencent à nous rattraper, je tire Nami vers moi et la prends dans mes bras pour la porter un peu comme une mariée, je la vois toute rouge d'un coup elle a du avoir chaud pour courir autant, j'accélère. Elle s'apprête, d'après moi, à me frapper mais je trébuche, par reflexe et aussi de peur qu'elle se fasse mal je me retourne avant de tomber lourdement au sol et on se ramasse tout les deux par terre. On se retrouve dans une position bizarre ; elle est couchée sur moi, les jambes écartées puis moi je suis plaqué au sol et nos lèvres sont à deux doigts de se toucher. Je sens son souffle chaud sur ma bouche. Elle est encore plus rouge, je crois que moi aussi, c'est bizarre comme sensation. On reste planté la jusqu'à ce qu'elle roule sur le côté. Je lui souffle une excuse :

- Dé… désolé.

- Tu me revaudras ça plus tard, mais là on est vraiment cuit, grimace t'elle.

J'entends les pas rapides des deux compères prêt à se venger.

- J'ai une idée Ace, pour nous venger, propose Nojiko, le regard rusé.

- Je t'écoute, réponds Ace.

- On les jette dans la piscine extérieure, poursuit Nojiko.

- D'accord, approuve Ace le regard brillant.

Je le sens super mal là, en plus l'eau de la piscine extérieure est carrément gelée. Je regarde Nami et on s'échange une grimace. Ace me tends la main, je m'empare de celle-ci puis il me fait tourner pour coincer mon bras dans son dos. Quant à Nami elle se fait prendre les mains par sa sœur comme des menottes. Ils nous font avancer vers la piscine glacée et nous arrête juste au rebord de la piscine. Celle-ci est plus grande que la piscine intérieure avec un genre de plate-forme au milieu.

Pov Nami :

Non ! Je ne veux pas y aller ! J'essaye de me débattre mais tout ce que je réussis à faire est de s'approcher encore plus près du rebord.

- 1…, commence Ace approchant légèrement Luffy.

- 3 ! termine Nojiko ne prenant pas la peine de dire le chiffre deux.

Et là ils nous jettent comme des sacs à patates dans l'eau. Je cris comme une folle, je rentre en contact avec l'eau et me crispe automatiquement, elle doit être à 14 degrés pas plus, le personnels a rajouté de l'eau froide ou quoi ? Je nage le plus vite possible hors de l'eau et m'enfuis sur la plate-forme. Je vois que Luffy a fait pareil, il n'a même pas froid ! Tandis que moi je tremble comme une feuille. Ace et Nojiko frappent dans leurs mains comme nous un peu plus tôt et rigole de plein fouet. Raaah elle va me le payer et Ace aussi ! Ils nous abandonnent à nouveau sur notre pitoyable ilot. Je demande à Luffy pour voir s'il a une idée quelconque à me proposé.

- Comment on fait maintenant ? Hors de question que je remets un seul orteil dans cette eau gelée !

- Attends, je réfléchis …, il mit son poing sur son menton et fit une mine songeuse.

Il réfléchit au moins 5 minutes puis il cria:

- Monte sur mes épaules !

- Quoi ? j'explose.

- Tu vois une autre solution ? me demande Luffy.

- Heu non… Bon d'accord.

Il se met dans l'eau et je m'assoie sur ses épaules, je dois tremper mes jambes dans l'eau, je libère une grimace, ses épaules sont bien chaudes c'est agréable. Il commence à avancer. Je lui menace :

- Je te jure que si tu tombes, je te tue de mes propres mains !

- Ok j'essaye…, me répond t'il une goutte de sueur sur son visage.

Il continu son chemin doucement et me dépose sur le rebord.

- Merci Luffy !

- Pas de quoi, aller viens on va dans la piscine intérieure ! s'exclame t'il, me tirant vers la surface d'eau.

On se dirige vers l'eau, je cours pour sauter et j'entraîne Luffy dans ma chute avec moi. On rejoint Ace et ma sœur qui sont dans l'eau.

- Alors petite sœur tu as réussi à rentrer dans l'eau pour en sortir, rigole t'elle.

Je me jette sur elle et commence à la noyer. On continua comme ça comme pendant plusieurs minutes. On s'éclaboussa, on se coula, on rigola comme des malades.

On prit le quatre-heure dehors sur nos serviettes, c'était vraiment hilarant, Ace s'est endormis en plein repas, tandis que Luffy a volé sa part et s'empiffre comme un goinfre. Il allait voler ma part, mais je lui foutu un nouveau cou de poing. Pour réveiller Ace, on a décidé de le déposer lui aussi dans l'eau gelée, puis comme il ne se réveilla toujours pas on le mit sur le sable du terrain de volley-ball et on l'enterra. Il se réveilla brutalement après cinq bonnes minutes. Il était coincé dans le sable. On explosa de rire, Luffy, Nojiko et moi. Après quelques minutes on le déterra, on du se séparer par le faite qu'il était déjà dix-huit heure.

NDA = Note de l'auteur (j'ai trouvé toute seul ce que ça voulait dire !)

Laissez un petit commentaire et je vous mets la suite dans la soirée !


End file.
